Les Plaies Fantômes
by Rouge Cendre
Summary: Au fond des yeux, ils ont tous la peur, les éclats de verre des certitudes qu'ils ont vu voler en éclat, et beaucoup d'ecchymoses. Mais ça, ce sont les cicatrices que personne ne voit.
1. I - Dualité

**Ricochet - I**

_« Au fond des yeux, ils ont tous la peur, les éclats de verre des certitudes qu'ils ont fait voler en éclat, et des ecchymoses. Mais ça, ce sont les cicatrices que personne ne voit. »_

Fairy Tail et ses personnages à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Drabble I –  
10 x 100 mots

* * *

Ouais, je sais ce que vous vous dites. « Qu'est ce qu'elle fait celle là, à se pointer après des mois de disparitions ? L'est pas morte ? » Faut croire que non. Je suis d'ailleurs désolée d'avoir disparu comme ça, mais je n'ai eu absolument aucun accès de plus de dix minutes à l'ordinateur depuis mi-juillet environ.

Et là, j'ai trois heures de permanence, alors je suis rentrée chez moi pour manger, et je me suis retrouvée devant un traitement de texte à taper comme une folle. Et je publie dans la foulée plus pour le plaisir de vous dire bonjour que de montrer quelque chose dont je suis fière, parce que soyons franc, ceci n'est pas le joyaux du siècle ! Donc, tout d'abord, un énorme bisou à Iris, Bymeha, Aeliheart, Melody, Youwan, toutes les copines de la SPPS à qui je n'ai pas parlé depuis des mois et dont les délires me manquent atrocement – j'ai d'ailleurs une nouvelle paire de ciseaux en argent trouvée dans une brocante absolument magnifique et que je songe à essayer prochainement sur les demeurés profonds du lycée. Les filles, je suis désolée d'avoir disparu comme ça et de ne plus avoir montré signe de vie, pardonnez-moi ! (Pour votre gentille petite Rogounette… C: ). Ensuite, coucou à toutes les nouvelles-futures-coupines-de-la-SPPS auquelles je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de parler. Bijour aussi à Claire-qui-a-changé-de-pseudo-et-dont-je-dois-répondre-aux-MP (on a le Cendre/Ash en commun, maintenant ! 8D). Pis salut aussi à Namuria, parce que j'ai déjà peur de sa réaction quand elle lira ce texte. Je l'aime bien, mais c'est pas mon meilleur, de très loin. Namu, un peu de pitié pour moi, je suis une jeune âme innocente.

Sinon, rien de nouveau dans ma vie, sinon le lycée. Hi. Hi. Hi. Quelle blague, ce truc ! C'est trop facile et en plus globalement assez inintéressant. Les gens avec moi sont débiles jusqu'à la dernière cellule, il n'y en a aucun qui écoute autre chose que du rap ou lit autre chose que des BD ou des mangas – bon certes, quand je poste un truc sur FT, ça peut paraitre un peu hypocrite, mais merde, quoi ! Les gens de ma classe sont persuadés que je suis cynique et que j'ai tendance au pessimisme, psychopathe en prime (tout ça parce que j'ai laissé échapper un petit stratagème de torture incluant des bambous… Tss.). Sinon, le russe, c'est vachement dur comme langue. Pire que le latin. La SES est une grosse blague. Et la cantine est pas au niveau d'un cinq étoiles. Dégagez cet air de profond désintérêt de vos visages, je ressens un violent besoin de me plaindre !

Tss. Je m'arrête, ouais ! (Si je puis me permettre, je vous conseille de regarder Real Humans, j'ai adoré cette série). (Cette note d'auteur commence à se rapprocher du nombre du mot du texte.) (Ce serait dramatique qu'elle le dépasse.).

J'vous lâche la grappe, ui ui. Jade, Popo, Elo, Anna, MPez moi ! J'ai besoin de réconfort ! (Mes parents sont de plus en plus sympa, je croule sous l'amour familial, héhé.) Et bonne lecture. Tout ça pour vous lâcher comme ça, hihi.

* * *

**xx**

**xx**

**I –**

**Dualité – La Voleuse d'âme**

**xx**

**xx**

_« Donner est un plaisir plus durable que recevoir car celui des deux qui donne est celui qui se souvient le plus longtemps. »_

_Chamfort_

**xx**

**xx**

* * *

Elle se cachait sous ses cils, et quand elle Le regardait, derrière sa colonne de fumée de cigarette, il y avait dans ses yeux une fascination qu'Il n'aimait pas. C'était comme si elle Le dépossédait de sa vie pour la revêtir, elle, à la place de sa parure noire.

Grey n'aimait pas qu'on lui vole Sa vie.

C'est triste et ça fait mal, et ça fait peur, parce qu'après elle brille et lui un peu moins.

Mais elle, elle n'a jamais eu de vie, alors il la laisse emprunter des morceaux de la sienne pour les calfeutrer dans son cœur.

* * *

Elle était un peu voleuse, un peu donneuse, et elle brûlait Ses cigarettes le soir, Jubia. Elle a cru longtemps qu'on ne la verrait pas.

Il la voyait.

Elle les prenait discrètement, en allumait une et fumait juste une bouffée, le temps de se dire qu'elle était vivante et qu'elle volait encore un petit morceau de _Lui_. La fumée s'élevait comme un tourbillon autour d'elle, et elle donnait l'impression d'étouffer, au milieu de tout ce qui ne lui appartenait pas et qu'elle avait pris quand même, pour avoir quelque chose.

C'était beau et triste. Dans ces moments là, son âme pleuvait.

* * *

Il l'aimait bien, Jubia, avec ses longs silences et ses regards brûlants, jamais suffisants pour le faire fondre mais assez pour émietter la surface. Elle en profitait pour ramasser ce qui tombait, et elle le cachait tout au fond d'elle, comme pour dire qu'elle avait une vie, elle aussi.

Il la regardait avec un éclat dans les yeux, et il sentait se consumer les cigarettes autour de Lui.

La fumée piquait les narines, et un peu aussi le cœur. Elle avait l'air perdu, et alors regardait autour d'elle pour Le retrouver. Et quand enfin elle Le voyait, ses yeux souriaient.

* * *

Lui, c'était la Majuscule de sa vie.

Des pleurs, de la pluie et des cigarettes qui se sculptaient en forme de futur. Le froid, ça lui réchauffait le cœur, à cette drôle de fille. Il ne valait rien, l'homme qu'elle aimait ; elle le savait. Mais Il avait des yeux capables de la tuer ou de lui offrir le paradis, juste avec un petit regard plein de morceaux de verre. Alors elle attendait sous la pluie en Le regardant.

Bleu contre Vide.

Et puis, un petit morceau de gris sur beaucoup de noir, c'est un peu de couleur, malgré tout.

* * *

Et quand elle souriait, Il était le seul à voir les fentes derrière les sourires. La fille aux milles fissures, qu'on aurait du l'appeler, avec ses yeux trop bleus et son cœur atrophié. Et, comme perpétuellement avec elle, c'était un petit mensonge dans un gros, ce sourire heureux sur sa vie toute tachée.

Elle avait toujours su donner le change.

Il n'y avait que quand elle Le regardait lui, que les tous petits trous dans son cœur qui lui faisaient comme un précipice semblaient se combler, et alors elle ne souriait plus, parce que c'était faux et qu'Il le savait.

* * *

Et des fois, sous l'orage, la pluie étouffait la fumée et le gris se fondait dans le bleu. Alors elle ne Le cherchait plus. Elle restait seule à regarder tomber le ciel. Toujours toute seule, avec dans les yeux un éclat triste, alors que se déchirait son patchwork raté de vie, dont les morceaux volés s'imbibaient d'eau et coulaient invariablement.

Lui ne s'approchait jamais. Il restait sur le porche de la Guilde, Ses cigarettes à la main, à observer les volutes brumeuses s'embourber sous la pluie, et quand elle tournait le regard vers Lui, Il feignait ne pas la voir.

* * *

Il aurait bien aimé lui offrir une vie, lui aussi. Une rien qu'à elle qu'elle aurait serré dans ses bras sans parvenir à jamais la lâcher, et après laquelle elle L'aurait regardé avec d'autres yeux que ces yeux voleurs.

C'aurait été beau, une vie rien que pour eux, sans ces terribles fumées piquantes qui leur mangeait le cœur et obstruait les mots qu'Il aurait pu lui dire.

C'aurait été beau et long, et c'aurait été triste aussi, malgré tout, parce qu'elle n'aurait plus eu cet air infiniment heureux, quand elle prenait une partie de Lui et qu'Il la regardait s'envoler.

* * *

Des fois aussi, elle ne Le regardait pas, et c'était bien mieux, parce qu'alors il n'y avait pas cette voix dans Sa tête qui lui chuchotait qu'Il était lâche. Il attendait juste, sous la pluie battante, en sachant que ce n'était pas la sienne parce qu'elle n'était pas là, et qu'il allait falloir attendre un peu pour qu'elle rentre dérober peu à peu Son âme.

La fumée s'envolait, et, quelque part, il imaginait que c'était elle qui l'aspirait. Alors il se répétait que ce n'était que des conneries, tout ça, et il rentrait encore une fois en oubliant Ses cigarettes.

* * *

Elle lui volait en permanence ses cigarettes. Le ciel disparaissait sous la pâleur effrayante de la pluie qui s'annonçait, et elle restait là, à attendre, une cigarette à la main, comme une perle de brouillard prête à s'échapper entre les doigts. Quand son cœur se fissurait, elle comblait les fissures avec un peu de cendre tombée du bord de son âme.

Alors la cigarette brûle. Les démons rient dans le noir.

Les volutes de brouillard s'envolent, et la fumée ne parvient plus à les disperser.

Il la laissait faire en feignant ne pas la voir. Des cigarettes, Il en avait plein.

* * *

Elle revenait, il ne la regardait plus et ne pensait plus à ses ensorcelants yeux, et le jeu reprenait. Elle offrait tout l'amour du monde, et en retour, lui dérobait à chaque fois un peu plus de Lui pour alimenter son cœur tout faible et atrophié. Il l'ignorait, et elle recommençait jusqu'à ce que la pluie tombe et lui reprenne tout son bonheur.

Lui, Il attendait encore.

Il y avait la Jubia voleuse et la Jubia donneuse, et Grey ne savait choisir que l'attente pour voir laquelle gagnerait sur l'autre, en brûlant Ses cigarettes et le bout de Ses doigts.

* * *

**xx**

**xx**

* * *

Ah, la majuscule. Il reste certainement des mots où je ne l'ai pas mis, mais j'ai eu cette idée de majuscule à la dernière minute. J'aime bien cette idée de « majuscule de sa vie. » J'ai pensé à ne pas la mettre aux drabbles où le narrateur était Grey, mais après, ça devenait franchement compliqué de saisir toutes les nuances. J'aurai peut être du plus appuyer sur le rôle de la cigarette, aussi, parce que du coup, j'ai l'impression d'être passée à côté. J'écrirai surement une autre série de drabbles centrée là-dessus.

Au fait, je ne crois pas avoir remercier les filles de la SPPS pour les magnifiques textes qu'elles ont écrit pour mon anniversaire. Je suis une grosse égoïste, mille mercis les coupines. Je ne les ai pas encore reviewés, mais c'étaient mes plus beaux cadeaux ! (Le fait qu'ils soient les seuls aidant aussi probablement /SBAAM)

Bref. J'ai encore mille trucs à dire, mais je vais faire bref – je suis sûre que vous avez encore le traumatisme de cette note d'auteur diaboliquement longue inscrit dans l'esprit. Donc je fais court. J'ai des centaines de reviews à taper, et j'essaierai – très très péniblement – de me mettre à jour quand je pourrais accéder à l'ordinateur. La question à poser étant quand. Ahaha en voila une question qu'elle est bonne. Hum, hum. A part ça, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews depuis un moment et je vais m'y mettre dès que je peux (la deuxième partie de la réponse à ta review pour Namu et la tienne, Jya.). Sinon, j'ai complètement loupé l'anniversaire de Youwan et j'en suis désolée. Mais j'ai une idée de texte, et je te l'écrirai un de ces jours ! Jaadou, Nounette, faudra que vous me rappeliez les dates de vos anniversaires – et toi ma chère femme-puissance-5 d'amour, que tu me dises ce que tu veux que j'écrive. J'espère qu'Axicounette va bien. Transmet lui tout mon amour.

A bientôt tout le monde ! Je revieeendrai un jour ou l'autre (plutôt l'autre) !

Adieu, monde cruel. Hihi. Plein de bisous. до свидания !


	2. II - Rêveuse

**Les Plaies Fantômes - II**

_Au fond des yeux, ils ont tous la peur, les éclats de verre des certitudes qu'ils ont vu voler en éclat, et beaucoup d'ecchymoses. Mais ça, ce sont les cicatrices que personne ne voit._

Fairy Tail et ses personnages à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Drabble II -  
5 x 100 mots

* * *

Moi, poster après si peu de temps ? Ouiiiiiiiiiii. Ce petit texte sort d'un concours de mots avec IrisJR et Bymeha, de 17h40 à 18h00, en cette belle après midi de décembre. Au départ, on était chacune partie sur un thème différent de la RoYu Week, mais mon thème, "Faiblesse" a un peu dérivé après que j'ai eu une idée. Ne cherchez pas de grandes significations cachées dans ces drabbles, je les ai écrits très vite et ils sont différents des drabbles Gruvia de la dernière fois.

Un dernier détail, je ne sais pas si ces drabbles sont conformes, car étant sur un ordinateur sans traitement de texte avec un compteur de mots intégré, j'ai du utiliser un compteur internet, qui n'était peut être pas très fiable. En tout cas, pour lui, chacun de ses segments font 100 mots. Lisez donc avec This Woman's Work de Greg Laswell, très belle chanson.

Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture, et merci aux revieweuses des précédents drabbles !

* * *

**xx**

**xx**

**II -**

**Rêveuse - La Dormeuse aux Airains**

**xx**

**xx**

_« On est enfermés à perpétuité avec nos fantasmes comme les fous de l'Antiquité avec leur serpent. »_

Philippe Bouvard.

**xx**

**xx**

* * *

« Tu m'aimerais un peu, si je hurlais moins souvent, Rogue ?

- Dors.

- Tu m'aimerais un peu, si j'avais les yeux verts, un sourire propre, les lèvres couleurs de rêve et le coeur moins bleu et lourd ? Si je pouvais voir les étoiles sans compter mes morts ?

- Dors, Yukino. La nuit est déjà vieille.

- Tu m'aimerais, avec plus de sang sur les mains ? »

Et elle se réveille.

Le ciel est toujours aussi noir. Il pleut des larmes sur son cœur. La nuit l'a encore trahie. Il fait douleur.

* * *

Sa mère lui avait, quand elle était petite et blanche comme une pousse de lys, que les songes déchiraient les rêveurs plus sûrement que le plomb. Son père lui avait dit qu'elle se brûlerait au feu de ses fantasmes et que l'ire de la réalité planterait ses crocs dans son cou pour la vider de ses espoirs.

Sa sœur ne disait jamais rien. Sorano ne savait pas rêver. Elle regardait la petite Yukino, avec les ecchymoses qu'elle avait toujours eu au fond des yeux, et se détournait.

* * *

Rogue ne la regarde pas.

Il ne rêve pas non plus. Ses nuits sont noires et brûlantes de reflets d'acier, avec des fantômes virevoltant lui chantant le tribunal de ses erreurs. Il connait son nom, il sait qui elle est, mais ses journées sont obscurcies par les ombres grises des spectres de sa vie. Vivre dans la réalité est un labyrinthe de dagues et de cœurs percés qui rependent leurs espoirs sur le verre des songes disloqués.

Il ne la regarde pas.

Yukino préfère le Rogue de ses rêves.

* * *

Elle est faible.

C'est une rêveuse, avec un pied dans le ciel et l'autre dans le sang ; une fille perdue dans les dentelles obscures d'un monde qui lui promet des sourires troués de plaies et des poisons dans l'ourlet de ses lèvres. Sorano a toujours eu raison. Les rêves pour les faibles, les gestes pour ceux qui ont le pouvoir et des lances dans les yeux.

Chaque jour est une apocalypse.

Elle baisse le bras. L'adversaire meurt.

Les rêves sont pour les faibles. Elle veut le pouvoir. La nuit arrive...

* * *

« Rogue, tu me connaitrais, si j'avais des éclairs au bout des doigts et des précipices aux yeux ?

- Dors. Tu devrais arrêter les songes. Ca te donne trop d'espoir.

- Si j'étais Sorano, dans le silence et le sang ? Tu m'aimerais, si je rampais sur les moignons de mon âme, perdue dans les toiles du monde, sans ton corps enroulé lâchement sur mes espoirs ? "

Le rêve déroule doucement son fil doré. Mais Yukino ne veut plus de ses rêves. »

« Tu ne m'aimes pas.

- Dors.

- Je ne dormirai plus. »

* * *

Rogue presse son corps contre le sien.

La nuit chante des perles de pluie et des larmes rouges. Le ciel parait déchiré en mille ; les songes s'effilochent en un ruban d'argent, et, dans les nuages écartelés, les yeux de Sorano, emplis de silence, frissonnent.

Le bras de Sorano se soulève paresseusement.

Une dague brille sous ses doigts blancs. L'ivoire et la peau se confondent sous les murmures des étoiles noires. Et puis l'acier s'enfonce dans le cou de Rogue.

_[Tu seras forte, Yukino.]_

« Je ne suis plus une rêveuse. Dors bien. »

* * *

Bref, vous aurez compris que Yukino tue le Rogue de ses fantasmes pour devenir plus forte et s'adapter d mieux qu'elle peut à l'atmosphère Sabertooth. C'est brouillon, la chute est très mauvaise, mais je suis contente de poster, et j'aime de plus en plus la liberté qu'offrent les drabbles. C'est vraiment intéressant de pouvoir moduler des émotions et les condenser au maximum. Sinon, comme me l'avaient demandé plusieurs personnes, ce n'est en effet pas un recueil destiné au Gruvia, mais à tous les personnages torturés qui peuvent traverser mon cerveau.

Merci de m'avoir lue, bonne soirée !


End file.
